1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus evaluation method, an image correction method, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as a video camera or a digital camera are in heavy usage in general photography, and an output correction such as a dynamic range correction, a visual sensitivity correction or a γ correction is applied to many such imaging apparatuses since a high value is attached to visual characteristics. Therefore, many imaging apparatuses cannot obtain images which correctly reflect the object surface brightness.
On the other hand, in imaging apparatuses utilized in some of measurement fields, arrangements are made so that images which correctly reflect the object surface brightness can be obtained. A calibration technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI No. 6-233333 is one of such techniques.
However, in an imaging apparatus using this calibration technique, a standard light emitting surface is essential. This standard light emitting surface is required for photography every time, quality management is troublesome, and deterioration occurs. Therefore, in this type of imaging apparatus, it cannot be said that an evaluation accuracy of output characteristics and a calibration accuracy of images are enough.